This invention relates to a frame, and more particularly, to a portable sailboard frame to facilitate maintenance of sailboards, surfboards and similar craft.
Windsurfing is a relatively new water sport which has enjoyed tremendous popularity since the early 1970s. Such sailboards like other recreational vehicles require thorough cleaning and maintenance. Presently, however, there is no known apparatus to aid in the maintenance of such craft.